1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for skimming light fluids such as oil and floating debris from the surface of a stream of water or the like. More specifically, it concerns a combination that involves an automatic operation for skimming from a flowing channel of water, with periodic removal of oil and debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been suggestions for apparatus to accomplish skimming of floating debris, oil or the like from a stream of water. For example, there is a U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,882 to Bowersox, issued Sept. 9, 1969, and another U.S. Pat., No. 3,815,742 to Dubouchet, issued June 11, 1974. However, the Bowersox patent involves a static type of scooping action which relies only on the flowing stream of water to cause the skimming action. On the other hand, the Dubouchet patent employs a complex arrangement of side streams, or sluices, for diverting the floating oil into another separate flow system. There the removal may take place. It is clearly a relatively expensive structural system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dynamic system for making periodic removals of the floating oil and debris from a floating channel containing same.